<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don’t like anyone better than you (It’s true) by JamieIsOffline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891376">I don’t like anyone better than you (It’s true)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline'>JamieIsOffline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Blood and Injury, Child Soldiers, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, PTSD, PogChamp, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), President Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Has Abandonment Issues (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot are brothers, Vice President TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur’s a bad dad, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), a bit before too, dadbur, not for the child soldier but obvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/pseuds/JamieIsOffline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur was so sure of himself. He was the villain. Everyone had turned on him. Betrayed him. Hurt him. Manburg had to go. He was sure. He was until... Tommy. Maybe there was a way to get payback without hurting his younger brother.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>YOU CAN PRY PROTECTIVE WILBUR AND TOMMY FICS FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One, Two, Three and Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165292">Aegri Somnia</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was so sure of himself. He was the villain and everyone was working against him. Man burg had to go. He was sure. He was sure until...</p><p>”Wilbur” Tommy’s voice was monotone, unusual for the bright eyed boy. Wilbur turned around the face his younger brother. A manic smile on his face “Tommy?”. He watched the boy in question quickly shut the door behind them. Leaving them in the room, alone. Millions of possible outcomes flash through the brunettes mind.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he finally betrayed you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he’s gonna stab you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he’s going to try to convince you not to blow up manburg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe he sold you out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe- </em>
</p><p>“Listen, I am going to talk” Tommy stated clenching his fists. Wilbur likes to think himself smart. A people person. Tommy was an easy person to read. Wilbur goes to speak but stops as Tommy raises his hand to silence him. A motion so stiff and jagged that it almost throws Wilbur off. Almost. “I am going to talk, and I am going to tell you how I feel and you are going to shut up and sit back and fucking listen to me” Tommy’s glare is directed straight to the ground. ”Wilbur, you are my brother and I love you” Tommy started, his voice straining like it was hard to say. Which Wilbur knew it was, Tommy was not someone who liked to be venerable. “I am always going to be by your side, I refuse to abandon you. I do not and can not agree with your decision to blow up Manburg. I will not be able to look you in the eyes for a long time if you do it but” Tommy clenches his teeth, tears leaking down his face. “But I adore you, you mean the absolute world to me. You’re my best friend a-and” Tommy takes a deep shaky breath “you’ve been a great president before and I think you could be one again because I fully believe that we can take L’manburg back”.</p><p>Whatever Wilbur was expecting it wasn’t this. The tears poured out Tommy’s eyes as he stared downwards. Tommy- His brother was crying. Tommy didn’t cry. This was abnormal and quiet honestly a bit scary. Wilbur didn’t want to hurt his family, he really didn’t. Wilbur is slightly surprised when Tommy stares him dead on eyes. “Wilbur I am not going to try to heal you or belittle you because you are not sick. You have always been a little unhinged and that is okay. I still love you and I want to help you” Tommy’s face screamed determination “please, let me help you”.</p><p>Wilbur could vaguely feel tears falling down his face. His hands shook slightly from Tommy’s confession. The blonde hated talking about serious topics and finally hearing what he was feeling... Well it gave Wilbur a head rush. Emotions he forgot he could feel stormed his insides only worsening as he was pulled into a hug.</p><p>His brothers words filled his head. Wilbur knew he was not sane, he knew he never had been. He didn’t know that his brother knew. He didn’t know that his brother didn’t care. Wilbur was still a mess of hatred and anger. The others had all still betrayed him. The others weren’t worth it. Still Tommy’s words rung in his ears.</p><p>
  <strong>You have always been a little unhinged and that is okay. I still love you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> I want to help you.</strong>
</p><p>Maybe there was a way. A way to get back at them without having to hurt his younger brother, His right hand man, The person who was with him through out everything, The child he raised.</p><p>
  <strong>You’ve been a great president before and I think you could be one again. </strong>
</p><p>It was perfect. A perfect position of power, he’d be in control. He could do practically anything and with Wilbur’s charisma it would be easy. He’s done it before. It would work.</p><p>Tommy buried his head closer into the mans chest knocking him out of his own head. “I’m so sorry Toms, you’re right” Tommy looked up at him. There was a very obvious hope in his eyes. Wilbur smiled down at him “you’re right”. Tommy smile back and gave his brother a tight squeeze “Thank you, big man”. Tommy practically skipped as he left the room. Probably to talk to Tubbo or maybe Quackity. Wilbur couldn’t help the devious grin as he turned around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I think this time I’m dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything passes by in a blur and suddenly he’s president again and there’s way too many withers in his country...wait did Technoblade just tell his brother to die?</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Wilbur gets his presidency back and knows that some changes are gonna happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Everything passes by in a blur. Schlatt is dead. Schlatt had a heart attack, Wilburs only regret is he didn’t get to tears his heart out himself. L’manburg is reclaimed. He gives a speech. Honestly Wilbur doesn’t know what he’s saying but it doesn’t matter. Things are going well. It’s under control.</p>
<p>His mind is foggy, still filled with sick voices and ugly truths. He feels eyes watching his every move. They used to bother him. Everything used to bother him. But now... now he has all he needs. He has power, he has control, he had his brother. It’s good.</p>
<p>Technoblade seems to disagree.</p>
<p>Everything goes by in a blue and suddenly he’s president again and there’s way too many withers in his country and... wait</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”you wanna be a hero, <strong>Tommy</strong>? THEN DIE LIKE ONE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did? Did Technoblade just tell Tommy to <em>die</em>? Did Technoblade just <em>threaten</em> Tommy? His <em>Vice President</em>? His <em>brother</em>? This will not do, no this won’t do at all.</p>
<p>Wilbur feels liked he’s not really there. Like he’s not real, like he’s long dead. Wilbur kills. Wilbur wants to kill, everything in him screams to hurt. So he does. He kills the Withers. He watches with a dark eyes as Techno flees.</p>
<p>Enemy number 1 has been found.</p>
<p>Wilbur spends hours looking around at the buildings. They have to go. Too many reminders of the past, of Schlatt. He’d commission them to be destroyed very soon but first...</p>
<p>”Will!” Tommy’s distinct voice clears the haze he feels like he’s been living in. “Hey! Bitch! We did it! Omg we actually did it” Tommy has a look of pure unfiltered joy on his face. Wilbur hardly noticed Tubbo who stood next to him with a equally happy expression although he looks a lot tireder than the blonde. Wilbur raised an eyebrow “are you suggesting you didn’t have faith in us, Tommy?”. The amusement in his tone was deceptive, he sounded normal. Wilbur was acting like he used too but Wilbur noticed the slight suspicion in his younger brothers gaze. He decided he’d have to work on that later.</p>
<p>”No! No way! I don’t lose, ever” Tommy crossed his arms. Wilbur laughed slightly although it was mostly fake. Tubbo laughed too. ‘Traitor’ a voice somewhere in the presidents skull hissed. He ignored it. “So Tommy how’d you feel about being Vice President again?” Wilbur watched Tommy’s face light up. “Fuck yeah, I’m so gonna be boss at this shit” Tommy declared. “Doubts” Tubbo joked, his voice slightly jarring Wilbur in a way he wasn’t used to. A shocked sound, wait no, fake offence. “That’s not very poggers of you, bitch boy” Tommy scowled at his best friend. The two boys got into a hand of chase leaving the older president once again alone.</p>
<p>Thats alright. Wilbur had some things he had to do. He had to make a cabinet, order destruction of property, rebuild the walls. The first one was arguably the hardest. Wilbur knew a cabinet was meant to have people you trust and Wilbur trusted no one. The closet person he had to trust was Tommy and Wilbur did not trust him. His brother was easily swayed and lied too, that’s why Wilbur had to look out for him in the first place. No the cabinet is not a place for people he trust more... people that he needed to trust him. Powerful people. Fundy, Tubbo, Jack, Nikki, maybe Quackity.</p>
<p>He supposes it doesn’t really matter. Wilbur’s in charge now and Wilbur is smart. Wilbur is not an impatient man far from it. Wilbur will wait, he’ll get the changes he wants, he’ll get the respect, the trust and then he’ll be bolder and brasher and things will change. He’ll never he controlled again. Dream will be nothing compared to him.</p>
<p>Some would argue he already was.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I’m not melodramatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy had formed a routine. File, Pass building go aheads, Check on citizens , Report, Do more filling, Check on the walls progress, Report,  Repeat.</p><p>Or!</p><p>Tommy struggles to be a good Vice President. Wilbur is a very patient man.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Difficult is the only word that could be used to describe his job. It was really really fucking hard. Tommy already knew this and he knew that when he accepted it. But just because he already knew it didn’t make it any less true.</p><p>Tommy had formed a routine. File, Pass building go aheads, Check on citizens , Report, Do more filling, Check on the walls progress, Report,  Repeat. It worked well for him. Tommy didn’t get much spare time but when he did he tried to spend it with his friends, with Wilbur. He was doing fine. Honestly he didn’t need lots of sleep and he didn’t need lots of food. Breaks weren’t a necessity. He was going to do his job and he was going to do it so fucking well.</p><p>So here he was. Tommy mother fucking Innit sitting behind a desk. Looking other people’s building plans and deciding if they should happen. He had to be unbiased... even if he did totally pass all of Tubbos plans. He couldn’t help it, his best friend was just a genius. This was a good part of his day, It gave him an insight on his friends and others. People that he hadn’t the time to really get to know. Learning about why and where people want to build stuff really brings you closer to them. It’s fun, really it is. He was not going to fail as his job, it was difficult but not impossible for him. Sure he was only Sixteen and <em>sure</em> he was the youngest on the server and <em>Maybe</em> he didn’t fully understand half the words on the papers but it was <em>fine</em>.</p><p>Wilbur was having a grand time, He was a natural leader. Everything was going well, so well. In the month that he’s been back as president he’s been working hard. He has to get the peoples trust back, he has to build up his defences. Not that it was particularly hard, after all, Wilbur was a very charismatic guy. He was an fantastic liar.</p><p>In the next few weeks he knows he can start his plan. Oh the people here were so naive. It was laughable, how easily Nikki and Tubbo believed he just magically got better. No he wasn’t better. And although he itched for destruction Wilbur knew he could wait. Wilbur was very good at waiting, he had a lot of experience. He distracted himself, in the form of music and in the form of his brother. Honestly Wilbur was very excited and things were going great.</p><p>People believed in him again. His walls, his beautiful black and yellow walls were back. And the flag! Oh the flag looked stunning. His L’manburg was becoming beautiful again. Of course he knew that deep down ur would never be the same. It was tainted. A small part of him hated the place but the bigger part of him loved the power.</p><p>Wilbur was pretty happy with his cabinet. It was filled with the people he knew had the most impact on the public. The ones who mattered. Wilbur knew these people, so he knew exactly what to say to get them to do what he wanted. His cabinet was good, his L’manburg was good and of course he had the best Vice President anyone could ever ask for. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You ever try to write something and you write one line and then your mind is just like ‘oh yeah well that’s all I’ve got’? Because same.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I’m just pragmatic beyond any reasoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You haven’t hung out with me in almost two week?” Tubbo frowned. Tommy blinked, his pen slowing to a stop.</p><p>Had it really been that long?</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>Tommy is working.<br/>Fundy is trying.<br/>Nikki is happy.<br/>Tubbo is concerned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
If anyone where to ask Tommy would tell them that he was doing absolutely fantastic. He would also call them a bitch and to get off his back. Sure he hadn’t slept more than an hour all month, sure he hadn’t hung out with his friends in a while and sure he skipped breakfast and lunch but Tommy was doing fine. And if anyone where to ask that’s what he’d say.</p><p>Just so happened Tubbo was the one to ask.”Tommy, are you okay?” Tubbo asked. Tubbo who had shoved his way into Tommy’s office, Tubbo who had crossed his arms and stared at him, Tubbo his best friend. “I’m fine, god you’re so clingy” Tommy rolled his eyes. “You haven’t hung out with me in almost two week?” Tubbo frowned. Tommy blinked, his pen slowing to a stop.</p><p>
  <em>Had it really been that long?</em>
</p><p>Instead of addressing the issue because Tommy really really didn’t feel like that right now he just grinned up at his friend. “The grind never stops” He laughs even though it was hard, his throat was upsettingly dry. Tubbo did not look pleased. Obviously Tommy’s amazing comedy skill were lost on him. “Are you sure you’re okay” Tubbo spoke again after seemingly analysing the blonde. “Yes! Seriously, Big T, I’m fine” Tommy knew realistically that his friend was just worried about him but still it felt so so... <em>patronising.</em></p><p>So he did the logical thing and shoved Tubbo out of his room, metaphorically. He’d not actually shoved him, even if he wanted to he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s concern had only increased from visiting his friend. Tommy was always loud and he always talked so highly about himself but Tubbo... Tubbo knew better. Tubbo knew that Tommy could get stuck somewhere, in his head, and he would forget to take care of himself. Tubbo just wanted to help him. However Tommy was so against getting help, so he went to the one place he could think of. Nikki’s bakery.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine Tubbo” Nikki reassured with an easy smile. Nikki was honestly elated, she finally had her bakery and her taxes were lessened and now with <strong>Wilbur</strong> as <strong>president</strong> she was happy. “But-“ Tubbo tried to voice his concerns and maybe Nikki was a little upset at him for trying to ruin her mood. Sue her. “No, now we both know that worrying isn’t going to help him. Tommy wouldn’t want that, would he?” Nikki smiled reassuringly as Tubbo grumbled some form of agreement. “If something was wrong he’d tell us” Nikki told him. She was really trying to focus. She was baking, of course. She owned a bakery, it was a beautiful building and Tommy had told her as much when he signed the building deeds.  Tubbo did not seem reassured “But that’s the thing he wouldn’t-“. An alarm cut him off. Nikki smiled and patted his shoulder lightly “sorry, baking you know? I’ve got to go”. So Nikki went off to do her thing, she was in a pleasant mood. Life was just so sweet.</p><p> </p><p>His ears flattered as he trailed after his dad. Fundy was helping him with... something. He honestly wasn’t quite sure, not that he minded, whatever to get his father to pay attention to him. “Come along, Fundy” Wilbur called as he walked away from the offices. He’s not to sure why Wilbur had decided to stop and watch Tubbo but it didn’t really matter. What mattered was that he’s asked Fundy to come.”Sorry I’m coming, <em>President Soot</em>” Fundy hurried to catch up.</p><p>That was something. The title. People weren’t allowed to call him Wilbur anymore. If they did Wilbur would ignore them or scold them for their lack of manners. It seemed extreme. No one. Not even Fundy, <em>his own son</em>, was allowed to call him by his name. His fucking name. It’s like there was this obvious and clear divide between Him and his citizens. The only person Fundy had ever seen getting away with calling him Wilbur was Tommy.</p><p>Fuck, Fundy knew it was wrong. It was wrong to be mad at the boy but he couldn’t help it. Why was his Dad so <em>cold</em> to him but not to Tommy. It was unfair, Fundy was just as much family as Tommy was right? Probably more so. So why! Why!? Did he not matter? And why could he not be angry at Wilbur. It didn’t make sense, he should be. He deserved to be angry. He deserved to be furious. But... he couldn’t place his anger on his dads shoulders. He just wanted to make him proud. So the anger and bitterness swirling in his gut can go to Tommy. That would be good enough.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have done nothing but read and write fan fiction for a week now. It’s a problem. </p><p>OH WELL! TIME TO WRITE MOREEEE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>